


Stargazing

by DreadlordTally



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Fanart, Stargazing, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku and Euphemia under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> An extra little pic for you, Miaou Jones! The princess and her knight~  
> I saw your stargazing prompt and knew instantly what I would be drawing for you ehehe!


End file.
